The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor
The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor is the third installment of the four-part novel series of the origins of the infamous antagonist, The Governor. As with the previous two installments, it will be written by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga. Robert Kirkman has stated that we will be seeing characters from the comic series, such as Rick and Michonne. The novel will end "pretty much the same place as in the comic" but from The Governor's perspective. The novel was released in October 8, 2013.Collis, Clark. 'Walking Dead' creator Robert Kirkman talks prequel novel 'The Road to Woodbury' Entertainment Weekly (October 3, 2012) Because this novel was so long, Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga made the decision to release it in two parts. The first part released on October 8, 2013 and the second part will be released in March 2014. Plot Synopsis Part One To Be Added Part Two To Be Added Credits Main Group *Brian Blake *Penny Blake *Bob Stookey *Lilly Caul *Caesar Martinez *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Dr. Stevens *Alice *Wes (Called "Gus") Prison Survivors *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Tyreese *Andrea *Glenn *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Andrew Deaths *Andrew (Zombified) *Dr. Stevens *Caesar Martinez *Tyreese *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Alice *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Brian Blake Trivia *The second part of the novel will show the fate of the remaining Woodbury soldiers that survived the prison assault and took refuge in the prison. *Robert Kirkman has revealed that for the third novel (October 2013) we shall be seeing Rick, Michonne and some of the other characters that you haven't seen in the novel series thus far. Kirkman also stated that the ending of the 3rd novel would roughly be the same story from the comic series, but told from the Governors point of view. In the final release of part 1 this shows to be not entirely correct as there are many points in the book focusing on Lilly Caul, Caesar Martinez, Bruce, Gabe, Bob Stookey, and a new character Austin Ballard, all told from a 3rd person narrative, not 1st person from the Governors point of view as previously stated. *Although no official word from Kirkman, it was revealed through an Amazon.com listing that the novel would be split into two parts. *The Book will be released both in hardcover, Kindle and an audio version read by Fred Berman. *There appear to be numerous continuity errors present in part 1 of Fall of the Governor. Namely, it's stated early in the book that just over 2 years have passed since the dead started walking when it has actually been just under 1 year. Also it's stated that during the Governors torture at the hands of Michonne, the power drill is used on his left shoulder when in the comics it's shown to be his right shoulder. *Wes is called Gus throughout the novel. References Category:The Walking Dead Category:Novels Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor